The Detective and the Doctor
by thirteen2d
Summary: A young woman from England starts a new life after an accident occurs, making many believe that she is dead.


_04/13/2009_

_It was a quiet evening, just like any other evening in this dreadful hell hole. I just wait for that day, that one day where I can finally quit this nonsense. But no matter, that time will come soon enough; I will continue to live here just as my brother had told me too. He says that the world we live in is not ready for someone like me. I can't blame him for what he did, after all I have made an enemy or two, but he is my brother and I am his sister. I will forever love him with all of my heart, even if that means following his orders. However, I do have to say that he isn't the only one I miss right now. Wherever Jake may be, I hope his life has gotten better than what we had gone through together._

_Sarah H_

_Dear Diary,_

_Helen Smith was a young woman who had moved to New York from London. No one knew exactly why she had moved. She kept to herself and came to the café every day with a book in her hands. Her long brown hair was often tied up in the back and her blue eyes would stare at the pages. She sat by the window alone and ordered the same thing every day. Everybody had thought that she was odd and didn't think much of her. I tried talking to her one day but she didn't want to make any sort of conversation. _

_One day she wasn't alone, there was a man sitting with her, and ever since that day he continued to sit with her. She still ordered the same thing and read a book and he always gave me a smile when I handed him his drink. He told me to call him Will Jackson. The two of them came to the café every day, until one day they didn't show up anymore. However on that day, the table they always sat in wasn't empty. There was a book placed on the table. Inside the book was a goodbye note from Helen and J.W. All it said was,_

_Thank you for the tea Karissa. Helen Smith and Will Jackson send their best regards._

_Sincerely,_

_S.H and J.W_

_Till this day I've always wondered who they were. They'll always be the mysterious S.H and J.W who knew the equally mysterious Helen and Will._

_ Karissa_

It was a beautiful afternoon in New York as Helen walked out of her apartment and onto the busy sidewalk. She made her way down the street to the bus stop trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone. As she sat on the bus, her eyes darted around watching all of the people and their different behaviours. She came to the conclusion that the woman across from here was a teacher based on the chalk on her shoes and the form of her hands suggesting countless hours of marking work. The man in the suit next to her was a father based on the ring on his finger, the faint stains of washed off maker, and teddy bear fuzz on his sleeves. It wasn't long before Helen grew tired of watching people and turned to the window behind her. The bus came to a stop and one by one everyone filed out. Helen walked out and into the café. She sat down in her chair by the window and pulled out a book. A waitress walked over and placed a cup of earl grey tea on the table. She walked away but turned back to the table. Helen continued to ignore her as she toke a sip and flipped to the next page of her book. The waitress sat down in the chair across from her.

"If you're looking to make some sort of conversation, you're wasting your time," Helen said gazing over her book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. It's just that you sit here every day and I bring you your drink every time, but I don't even know your name."

"My name, my name is Helen, Helen Smith."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Karissa…"

"It's not important."

"Oh, ummm, I couldn't help but to notice that you sit here all by yourself. Not to sound mean or anything, but don't you have any friends?"

"No I don't, I find that human interaction is rather pointless for someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"Don't you have coffee you should be brewing?" Helen replied putting her book down on the table.

Karissa got up and walked away as Helen returned to her book.


End file.
